The Struggles Of a 2nd Year Fat Chick
by pansyparkinson101
Summary: Pansy is fat, and has low self esteem. Takes place during her 2nd year. R & R.HumorRomanceDrama
1. Kissing and Messy Hair

_If I get it all down on paper, its no longer_

_inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to._

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd_

_'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud_

_And I know that you'll use them, however you want to. _

Breathe by Anna Nalick

* * *

My family always looked happy to others, but I Pansy Parkinson, know it is not, considering I'm always on the receiving end of all my step-mothers scathing remarks.

"Oh Pansy, you have to marry Malfoy, but if you don't lose that weight your going to look like more of a heffer! He'll never go through with it!" "Pansy, put down that toast, you know what it'll do to you! You don't need to make your current situation even worse!"

I always tried losing weight. I tried anorexia, but I had no will power so it didn't even last a day. I didn't even skip one meal, so that ship had sailed.

I always took bubble baths, so I wouldn't have to view my stomach. I was only 20 or so overweight, but my "mother" always told me to lose more then that.

Malfoy was my only comfort, actually. He honestly didn't care what I looked like as long as I was willing to give him a good snog. So I did, never doing a full make out session of course, which left him very flustered and annoyed, and me highly amused.

Speaking of snogging, thats what I'm doing with Draco right now. I wish he wouldn't press his lips against mine so hard, its getting painful...

I pulled away, gave him a quick kiss right between his top lip and nose, and turned back to my potions essay. He looked at me confused, as if saying, "Why are you stopping so sudden?" I suppressed a giggle. He really looked adorable. His slicked back hair was a mess from my hands running through it. I looked to him, leaned over and pushed some of the hair on his forehead back and kissed him on the forehead, while pressing the rest of his hair back into place.

"How many times have I told you, you should keep your fringe slicked back if your going to attack the rest of you're hair with you're hair gel?" I said turning back to my work once again, he was just so bloody cute it was hard to concentrate, and he knew this, which was why he just looked back at me with an arrogant smirk on his face. I couldn't really see his smirk, but he always smirked so I just assumed...

"Well, it's not exactly my fault its like that." He said in an amused tone.

"Draco, we have to finish the essay, its due tomorrow." I said to him.

"Easy." he said, turning to look at a few 1st years. "One of you, get over here!" He shouted to them. They all were intimidated by him, and who wouldn't be? He was nearly 6 feet tall, and with his father. One of the 1st years, a short auburn haired boy slowly walked up to where we were seated on the leather couch in the middle of the room.

"Y-yes?" He asked in a high pitched voice.

"Write this up." He said with a smirk plastered on his face the whole time. The child took the paper and scurried of to his friends.

"There, now, where were we?" He said, a glint in his eye. I sighed, oh well.

He pressed his lips against mine, once again, only softer this time, with his hand lightly touching my neck. I pulled away again, after about 2 minutes. I gave him a kiss on the forehead, nose, both cheeks and then one on his mouth. I pulled away and he and I just snuggled for an hour or two, then we both went to bed (Our SEPARATE beds, get your mind out of the gutter!)


	2. Breakfast and DUMB Draco

A/N: Sorry for the use of the American measuring and weighng system, I have no idea what they use in England. If your English, PLEASE HELP!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides this fanfiction, end of story.

_

* * *

_

_I've tripped again and things are starting to get interesting_

_Don't give me choices cause I can't decide_

_My mind is soaked in words_

_I've come to terms with all my insecurities_

_And purities no friend of mine _

Consider This by Anna Nalick

* * *

Did I also mention Draco can be bloody _annoying_ too? At breakfast the next morning he ignored me, besides occasionally pushing my hands off his arm. It's almost like he puts up an act as soon as he's infront of the rest of the school. Wait..He _does_ put on an act as soon as he's infront of the school. In the common room, lake, or whereever we are alone, he's sweet and affectionate.

Infront of the school he's a prat who acts like I'm annoying. Well, he sure didn't find me annoying while we were _snogging_ last night!

Well, I mind as well focus on the good qualities, I'm destined to marry him. Like that he's and excellent kisser. And nice to snuggle with. And hot. Very. Very, very hot. And he has the most wonderful smirk. And he's mine, so noone can have him. I'm actually surprised he bothers with me, Hogwarts is swarming with beautiful, nicer, _skinnier_ girls. But apparantly he only wants to date ME. Which is proof that he's not nearly as bright as I am.

My arms wrapped tightly against Draco's arm,I layed my head on his shoulder and turned it slightly so I could see behind us.

There were patches of students standing up from the tables, conversing with their freinds, while most of the students sat at their respective tables and eating the delicious food prepared for them. Speaking of breakfast, I'm hungry. I let go of Draco and lifted my head. I looked at the breakfast, jealous of Draco who had 3 eggs, and 2 peices of buttered toast. I had the delicious "meal" of...a plain peice of toast. If my fatherwere here he'd be feeding me even bigger portions than Draco, who got to eat all he wanted without gaining a tiny little bit of weight. Draco never seemed to notice the small portions I have recently started eating. I usually only ate two small meals a day now, sometimes consisting of only a slice of bread.

I had to lose that weight, or Draco would probably become horribly repulsed by me. He never notices my large bump on my belly now, or my flabby arms, but thats only because he had never seen them. I kept myself as covered as possible by my robes. Draco probably figured I had the perfect figure, for the 12 year old I was, anyways. Of course, I was blossoming into a lady, I had my fair share of chest, my my hips were larger then 2 years ago, but my tummy and thighs were also growing.

The sad thing about puberty for us fat people, is that we _also _get to gain the weight that the skinny people gain during the process.

It was funny really, proof that God had a sense of humor.

What was also funny was that for the five years I have known Draco, he had never actually _seen_ me in anything besides my school robe, so he didn't even know what even my arms looked like. Oh well, probably for the better, until I shed that 23 pounds...

I ate half the toast and then layed it on the table. "Drake, ready to go?" I asked sweetly. He turned his head.

"Um..yeah, sure whatever." He said, then resumed his coversation (That consisted of only Draco talking, to his yes-men.)

Dumb as a door nail he can be...

"Draco!" I said loudly, trying to get his attention.

"What?" He half asked, half demanded.

"Do. You. Want. To. Go." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah. Crabbe, Goyle!" He shouted to his yes-men.

A/N: Well, end of chapter one. R&R!


	3. I'm NOT okay

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. But for some reason, I have a feeling you know that already. Also don't own any of the lyrics featured in this.

_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down or have you go_

_It's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

_I'm Not Okay (I promise) by My Chemical Romance_

* * *

"What is wrong with you today?" He (I think you know who. Draco? Duh.) said, while walking down the corridor (his yes men trailing behind, as always.)

"Nothin-Awaaaawa!" I was cut off by my slipping in a large puddle of water. Who ever did that is so going to pay.

"You flaming idiots! Foul wastes of space! Blood traitors! Great son of a mudblood!" I screamed, sitting in the puddle, clutching my ankle.

The three boys eyes were wide. They just stood and stared and stared.

"Well help me up you prat!" I said, trying to lunge on Draco, and falling, hard on my back, onto the stone floor.

"Ohhh...Owww..." They finally rushed to my side.

"Well we can't pick you up! Your filthy, water all over your back!" Well thank you, Captain Obvious.

"Well then get somebody you idiot!"

This all lead to this string of events.

1. Draco calls for Flint

2.Flint trys to help me up by using my leg, giving him a clear view up my skirt.

3.Flint grabbed my good leg, leading to his nose getting broken by my kicking him in the face. I love those boots dad bought me. Really, I do.

4.Snape notices Flint crying like a baby in the dungeons, asks him whats wrong and ends up using a levitation charm to get me to the Hospital Wing.

* * *

So here I am, snuggled in the fluffy cover, and laying on one of the most comfortable mattresses ever. Draco is at my side. He thinks I'm asleep. Did you know he cusses alot when he thinks he's alone? I had no idea some of those words even existed...

Hmm...He seems to be getting up. He's pacing. Wonder why...Okay...He's pacing in...squares? I pace in circles. Who paces in squares?

He's muttering. Something about Flint being a...Well, I really don't think I can bring myself to write it. lets just say its VERY derogatory.

I wonder what inspired that? Oh wait...No. Well...Maybe...nah. I doubt he'd be jealous about seeing up my skirt. I wear shorts under them today any ways, it was to cold not to.

I don't have a huge ego, I just know that boys are pervs. And I except that, as long as they except me slapping them in the face. No, I think it involves sports, He keeps on muttering on about some "snitch" and "uniforms". I think it might be over the new uniforms Flint passed last year, they looked horrible. I saw them wearing them at the game last year. Draco nearly fell off his broom because the uniform was to heavy. I hear they are going back to the usual this year. Good, Draco looks much better- Uh, I mean...The team looks alot more uhhh...professional in the old ones.

Well, guess I should "Wake up." now.

"Ohh..It hurts..." Wow, I'm good at this. Maybe I could get myself an extra day in here. A break from school would be wonderful.

"Ok there, Pansy?" He spun on his heel, he looked angry still. Oh, how cute!

"Oh Drake, it hurts so bad!" I said in my best sweet voice. Draco acts like his all tough, but he's wrapped around my finger. Oh, now he looks all sweet-like. I am NOT obsessed with his looks! Really! Maybe just alittle bit. But not much. Really.

"I could get Madame Pomfrey." He said. Fat chance of me wanting THAT. My medicine tastes horrible.

"Ohh...noooo...The potion. 'oribble." I mumbled.

"You need to eat." He said with his smirk on his face. Why was he smirking? Is his face stuck like that or something?

"No."

"Yes, you do."

"Noooo."

"Yes."

"Urrrghlh."

"I'll take that as a yes."

And before I knew it, he was yelling to Madame Pomfrey. "Pomfrey, shes hungry! She needs to eat!"

Ugh. He's acting like my father now, practically force feeding me. Well, I'll just pick alittle of it.

Within minutes I had a tray set on my lap that was nearly overflowing with food. Toast, eggs, and sausage. a small platter with butter on it was also on the tray. The design on the platter interested me. There were vines, hand painted probably, all along the side that wove in between each other, finally ending in two flowers. Pansy's as a matter of fact.

Draco looked at what I was staring at.

"Heh. Irony. Pansy, your barely eating." I was eating a slice of toast, no butter. Uh oh...Draco was starting to notice.

"The potin, mess'z with meh apertite." I said with my mouth full of toast.


End file.
